


The Many Flavors of Coffee

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy), fleeting_fantasy



Series: Akira Kurusu (Joker)/Reader [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: All of it is Kissing, Distracting kisses, Drabbles, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kissing Challenge, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Valentines Event, kiss, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: It's no surprise that the leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves smelled of coffee, living in the attic of Leblanc, so it was only natural he would taste of coffee as well, but who knew there were so many different flavors of him?Valentine's Event 2020 - Kiss Promptsoriginally posted on akirakurusuimagines.tumblr.com
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Joker (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Series: Akira Kurusu (Joker)/Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333834
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	1. Distracting Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 42) Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

The soft clanging of metal had filled your ears for the past hour and a half, your boyfriend’s soft mumbles of concentration as he worked at his desk to make tools for future escapades with the Phantom Thieves. Lockpicks, smoke screens, vials of things you would rather not ask about— it was all there. You knew he was highly proficient, having watched how he would spin his pen or even his phone on his finger when he was bored, or how he would spend hours at the fishing pond on days he didn’t have anything else to do. But… he was spending way too long working on those tools, and your patience was wearing thin. You came here to spend time with your boyfriend, not scroll mindlessly on your phone. 

Eventually deciding you had enough, you stood up, walking silently behind him before you put your hands on his shoulders, feeling him tense up for a second before realizing it was you, and slowly slid your hands down his chest, pressing your chest against his back. “Akira~” you cooed, your lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “Why don’t you take a break?” 

“Not now, I’m almost done. I’ll be fast, I promise.” Akira felt his cheeks heat up a bit, your presence clearly distracting. He made no effort to push you away, though continued to work on another lockpick with shaky hands. 

You frowned, not satisfied with that answer, knowing it would be at least another half an hour before he was totally finished, and that was too long to wait. You wanted his attention and affection now. There was no other choice but to take matters into your own hands. You pressed a soft kiss on the back of Akira’s neck, feeling him shiver at the warm touch, before slowly moving towards the underside of his jaw, down to his shoulder. You teased his skin a bit, biting softly and watching his reaction— a twitch. 

He’s stopped working at this point, breathing a little heavier as you continued to kiss him in a very distracting way. Akira tried so hard to keep himself composed and focused, but when you got like this, he was putty in your hands. “Come on…” He groaned, his head falling against your chest and his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

You beamed, relishing in your minor victory, and pulled away from Akira, leaving him with a very cute, frustrated expression. You didn’t leave him hanging for long, as you straddled his lap, sitting comfortably. His hands immediately found their way to your hips and you wrapped yours around his neck, pulling your face close to his, noses just barely brushing against each other. “Then kiss me already.” 

You didn’t need to tell him twice. His crafting can be done later— all that mattered right now was you and the feeling of your lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	2. Kissing Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39) Kissing tears from the other’s face.

The moment Akira saw your shoulder shaking and heard the small hiccups from muffled crying, he dropped everything and rushed over to you, concern as clear as day on his face. “What happened?” He asked in a soft voice, kneeling before you and cupping your cheek, his eyes desperately searching for an answer. He bit the inside of his cheek as tears continued to cascade down your face, your voice unable to make a sound as you sobbed. He took a sharp breath in, the very image of you crying like this making his heart squeeze painfully. Akira rubbed your cheek with the back of his thumb before leaning in and kissing away the tears that fell from your face, which seemed to calm you down some. “It’s alright… I’m here… Let it all out…” He whispered, brushing some of your hair out of your face before pulling you into a tight hug, letting you soak his shirt with your tears as he rubbed your back and stroked your hair, swaying slightly and letting you get everything out, all of your worries, your woes, your sorrows. Akira will soothe each and every wound on your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	3. Interrupted Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22) A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

You could barely think anymore. Your head was fuzzy, barely able to make out the name of your lover as he kissed you over and over without a spare second for you to take a breath. You tugged at his hair, running your hands though the curly locks as he continued to kiss you with an increasing passion. His hands were roaming your body as you laid down underneath him, your legs hooked around his hips and pulling him as close as you two could possibly be. The heat was overwhelming, but you didn’t care— you wanted him so bad that you weren’t even bothered by the lightheaded feeling from the lack of oxygen. His tongue slipped past your lips and the feeling of his tongue against your ignited something in the pit of your stomach. Your hands moved from his hair, tugging at his shirt, wanting him to take it off. He seemed just as eager, his own hands forcing yours up close to your chest. Nothing could stop you two, the heat and desperation a clear indicator of how much you wanted each other. Nothing, except— 

“Hey, I’m closing up shop—” Sojiro’s voice echoed within the small attic as he walked up the steps, abruptly stopping and groaning as you two scrambled away from each other like to same-sided magnets, faces redder than the color of Joker’s gloves. “Eugh, hey, look, I was young once so I understand, but try to not… enjoy yourselves while the shop is open, alright? I have customers. And I’m not responsible for anything the kid does. If he messes up, that’s on him.” Sojiro wasn’t even looking at you two, clearly feeling awkward about walking in on something so steamy. “Anyways I’m leaving.” He said quickly, retreating while mumbling things you couldn’t quite hear under his breath. 

You and Akira were only able to look at each other when you two heard the familiar sound of the bell on the door ring and the slam of the wood, a laughter erupting between the two of you at the heavy, awkward air. Akira scooted back closer to you, taking your hand and gently rubbing the back of it as he leaned back in, trying to reignite that spark between the two of you. You didn’t complain, simply smiling against his lips as he kissed you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	4. Words of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31) Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.

“I love you so much,” Akira breathed out, barely giving you a moment to process his words before he kissed you again, his hand glued to your cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb as his searing kiss made your head spin. He pulled away again, barely parting enough to breathe, and spoke again. “You’re the greatest thing to have ever happened to me.” Another kiss. He couldn’t stop, he was desperate, but he smiled throughout it all, kissing you again and again. Akira even began to cut himself off, broken “I love you”s accompanied by a single “I need you by my side.” before his lips found yours again, hungry for more. 

This time, you were the one who pulled away from him, chuckling against his lips before whispering your own compliments: “You mean the world to me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” You twirled his hair with your finger, watching with amusement as your words seemed to invigorate him. Your breath was stolen with another kiss, swallowing the “I love you” that you had muttered against him. Words for him, and him alone. Your love, your heart. All his. And all of his, were yours.


	5. Height Difference Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48) One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

Akira chuckled at your futile attempt to kiss him, being too short to reach his unusually tall stature for a kiss. “You can do it. Stand on your toes!” He encouraged, teasing you in good humor. “That’s it, you’ve almost got it.” 

“Ughh, shut it!” You huffed, knowing Akira was intentionally making things harder for you than it had to be. “Just lean down already!” You were getting really annoyed and wanted to get back at him. Narrowing your eyes, you watched his cheeky expression distract him as you stood on your toes again to try and bring your boyfriend’s lips close to yours.

“But you’re so close to— mmff!” Akira’s eyes widened in surprise, a flustered expression masking the once-playful one he had as you pulled him down by the collar of his school blazer to kiss him firmly. He quickly relaxed into your (admittedly rough) kiss, leaning down to make things easier on the both of you as you tugged his face even closer by the back of his neck. Akira smiled against your lips, trying so hard not to chuckle as you kissed him for several seconds. As you finally pulled away, he beamed. “See, I told you you could do it.” 

“Say another word and I’ll pull you down onto your knees so I can kiss you next time and we’ll see how you like that.” 

“You’re adorable.” 

“Akira.”

“Sorry, sorry~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	6. Face Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

Your fingers gently brushed against the wound on Akira’s face, eyes soft as you watch him jolt a tad bit from the spark of pain. “Sorry,” you muttered, pressing a kiss on the wound. They were still healing, and likely would be for a few weeks. The physical injuries at least— the emotional ones… well… those might not ever completely heal, but you were sure as hell going to do your best to help him push through it. He was strong and had many people supporting him. It was going to end up being alright. 

Akira let out a shaky breath, his eyes closed as he let you examine him, holding onto your waist and squeezing at times, reassuring himself that things were fine, and he was back home, safe and sound, with the person that loved him the most. “It’s okay.” He instinctually muttered, not wanting you to worry more than you already were. 

“Mm…” You didn’t quite believe him, but knew there was no point in prodding him. He needed time, and you were more than happy to give it to him. You cupped Akira’s cheeks and began to slowly pepper kisses on his face, starting with the top of his head and moving towards his forehead, his temples, cheeks, nose, chin, jaw, anywhere you could easily kiss, going over and over again, kissing the corners of his lips, but never kissing him fully. You heard him sigh blissfully at the feeling as you continued to kiss his face, muttering small compliments and praises as you continued on your path, before stopping, brushing your nose against his. “I’m really happy you’re back… I missed you. I was worried.” 

“I… missed you too. More than you can imagine.” Akira replied softly, cracking his eyes open and cupping your own cheek in return. “Thank you for staying by my side… for believing in me.” 

You smiled, unable to resist the temptation to press a quick, soft kiss to his lips. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	7. Hand Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8) Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.

You hid your flustered face behind your scarf, walking in tandem with Akira as you two held hands, strolling slowly and casually through the sea of other couples on this chilly Valentine’s Day. You two had nowhere in particular to be, simply going with the flow. Whenever something interested you two, you would stop, explore, eat something, whatever you desired. It was casual, but somehow Akira always found a way to bring out the romance in the little details.

Though you two have been dating for a few months now, Akira still managed to make you flustered with his overwhelming charm and smooth words. You had gotten flustered this time after passing by a large wedding, where Akira leaned down after noticing you staring at it and whispered “I hope that would be us one day. I can’t wait.” 

Your mind was completely and totally filled with thoughts of Akira in a suit, his hair slicked back and his overall appearance very dapper. A true gentleman, much like his persona. Had Akira said anything to you while you were daydreaming, you were sure you didn’t hear a word of it, being far too engrossed in the pleasant sight of Akira, smiling brightly and holding your hands as you two got ready to be wed. The picture of all of your friends and his cheering you on as he kisses you… 

What finally snapped you out of your daydream was the feeling of Akira’s lips on the back of your hand. He had pulled you off to the side and kissed your hand softly, his eyes looking up at yours, waiting for things to click into place, and when they did, he watched with an amused smile how your already pink cheeks seemed to glow brighter. 

“W-What was that for?” You asked, mouth agape. 

He shrugged and placed another kiss on your hand rubbing your knuckles with his thumb. “You were distracted. I was asking if you wanted to get some coffee, but you didn’t respond. So I snapped you out of it.” Akira chuckled as you stammered, clearly trying to make some kind of excuse but not managing. “What were you daydreaming of? Was it us?” The mischievous glint in his eyes told you he wasn’t going to let this slide so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	8. Awkward First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35) An awkward kiss given after a first date.

You and Akira stared at each other wordlessly, sharing a similar embarrassed smile as you walked outside of the theater after the movie’s credits began to roll. Your heart was racing in your chest, wondering what you should do, what you should even say. It was your first date with him after he had admitted to having feelings for you, though in a slightly vague manner, it was endearing nonetheless. You two stood off to the side, not wanting to leave the theater just yet— you wanted to stay with him for a few more minutes before life called you back to your responsibilities, and it seems like he felt the same way. 

Laughing nervously, you fiddled with the hem of your shirt and shifted your weight from left to right as you looked at your boyfriend. “I… uhm… I really enjoyed that movie. It was really sweet, and the direction was incredible.” You wondered if you could keep up the small talk. You breathed a sigh of relief when Akira nodded and continued the poor attempt at easing the anxious air between the two of you. 

“Yeah, I agree. I think the lead was a perfect fit for the role.” Akira twisted his bangs thoughtfully, a hand in his pocket. No sooner than it began, the conversation died. You two stood in awkward silence for a few more moments before Akira finally decided to take a leap of faith, casting aside his worries. “Hey…” He began, stepping closer to you. “Can I kiss you?” 

You swore your heart leapt into your throat, the sudden question surprising you. It wasn’t like you had never thought about kissing him before, but you weren’t expecting him to ask you like this. Still, you weren’t going to deny him of it, not when you wanted to kiss him too. “S-Sure…” 

Akira cupped one of your cheeks and leaned down, smiling a bit as you closed your eyes, face scrunching up a little. You were nervous… it was cute. He kissed you softly, neither of you really moving. He was young as well, and didn’t have much experience in kissing either, so it ended up being a stiff and rather awkward kiss. Akira pulled away sooner than you would’ve liked, though. “S-Sorry, that was—” 

“—It’s alright, I didn’t—”

You two paused and stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in a guffaw. He took your hand in his and squeezed it slightly after you two managed to calm down somewhat. “We can try again later.”

“Yeah.” 

Wow, you really were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	9. Desperate Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14) A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.

When you practically tackled Akira in a kiss, you swore you felt your teeth knocking together as you fell into a pile of messy limbs, struggling to be as close as possible to each other. You both took sharp breaths as your kiss grew heavier and more messy, hands rushing from your hair to your cheeks down to your hips and everywhere in between, absolutely desperate to feel you— and you did the same to him. 

You gasped as you felt Akira push against you, flipping you over without so much as breaking the kiss, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth and coming right back to capture your lips once more. He held you close with no intention to let you go, groaning in the back of his throat when he felt you tug at his hair a bit. He was desperate. You were desperate. After not seeing each other for so long and then being forced to be polite and composed around the others, it drove you two to near-madness, the desire to be together taking up all of the space in your head that the moment you two were alone, you had pounced— though if you had waited even a second longer, Akira surely would’ve instead. 

Bumping heads as you two finally parted, lungs burning, you two shot each other toothy grins, breathy laughs leaving your lips after you exchanged another soft kiss, holding each other close as if when you parted you would never be able to hold each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	10. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47) A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
> 
> 2) A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

You stole a glance at Akira, your heart heavy as you two walked slowly towards the station, wondering somberly if he really had to leave. It was the end of his probationary period, and you really couldn’t stand the idea of him not being there, here, in Tokyo, with you, but… he had to go home. You knew that. And you were more than willing to make things work, but you were already missing him even though you knew you shouldn’t. Eventually, the two of you come to a slow and steady stop, his train arriving shortly. You didn’t want this moment to come. Please, you begge any god that would listen, give us more time. 

“I’m not leaving forever,” Akira spoke softly, turning to face you, noticing the downcast expression you had. “You’ve got me here now. Smile, okay? I don’t want the last image I see of you in person for a while to be your tears…” 

“I— I know, I’m sorry.” You offered him a weak smile, though couldn’t keep it up for very long, the ache in your chest was too strong to bear. You looked at Akira, doing your best to memorize every inch and every feature of him, from his smile to the length of his eyelashes, to the wild strands of hair and how they felt under your fingers. Who knew when you would see him again. 

Akira didn’t seem very satisfied with your response and sighed softly. “Come here…” He mumbled, cupping your cheeks and squishing your cheeks. “Do I have to drown you in kisses to make you smile?” He teased with a smile before leaning in and kissing you for only a moment— not nearly long enough.

When he pulled away, you decided you couldn’t stand the idea of not having a proper kiss from Akira before he left, and practically jumped on him, wrapping your arms around his neck and knocking the wind out of him. You kissed him with a sense of hunger he never saw from you before. Akira was barely able to catch himself as you threw your weight onto him, stumbling a few steps back as you kissed him without letting up. Akira’s hands settled on your hips and he kissed you back with the same amount of fervor, his own worries seeping into the kiss as well, as you two held each other close until it was time for Akira to board the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	11. Neck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50) A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Akira’s gentle voice rang in your eardrums, sending shivers down your spine as his hands gentle touches roamed your topless body. “Absolutely stunning…” His lips pressed gently against the corner of your mouth, his affection both overwhelming and somehow not enough. “I love you so much—” he peppered more kisses on your face. “—every inch of you. Inside and out.” 

You whined softly at the feeling of his lips on your body, breathing heavily, head fuzzy, warm and welcoming anything else Akira would give you. You barely remembered your own insecurities as his hands rubbed every inch of your skin, feeling and loving every part of you, just like he said. “Akira…” 

He stole a deep kiss from you, barely letting you get your plea out, leaving you breathless as his lips continued their path, climbing up your jaw and down your neck, pausing in the middle of it to nibble and suck on your skin, before continuing down, eyes flickering up, fully intending to kiss every inch of your body. He was going to love you properly, without pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	12. Tracing Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28) One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

The gentle sound of the wind chime’s song rang inside Leblanc’s rather humble attic, being the only source of noise as you rested on the (admittedly slightly uncomfortable) mattress with Akira, cuddled close together with his arm draped loosely over your waist and your faces so close that you could feel each of his soft exhales warm your face, and he, yours. Your eyes were closed though Akira was sure you weren’t asleep. Not yet, at least. Akira couldn’t close his eyes, though— not with you looking so peaceful in front of him. It was a sight he engraved into his mind the best he could without the use of his phone, which lay discarded on top of his school bag several minutes before the two of you began to cuddle. 

The hand that rested on your waist gently crawled up to your hair, stroking your head and twirling some hair between his fingers, watching as it roused a smile from you and a soft mumble, though he barely caught what you said. If he had to guess, something along the lines of him being adorable when he’s affectionate. Regardless, he continued on, and you made no effort to stop him. This blissful peace, as if time itself had stopped to give you both a moment of respite, was something Akira wished could last forever— to be free from responsibilities, to be free from the inevitable travel back to his hometown in the countryside, and just stay with you, like this, loving you without a care in the world. But life wasn’t so merciful, and Akira didn’t expect it to be so. Instead, he found himself content, simply laying down on his makeshift bed with you. 

Akira’s fingers followed the curve of your jaw until they rested on your lips, tracing them with a fleeting touch from both his forefinger and his thumb, admiring the soft, plump skin he loved to kiss so much. Lips practically made to fit his, to say his name, to laugh and to smile— everything. He adored it. It was one of his favorite parts about you. Your eyes cracked open as you felt Akira’s fascination with your lips continue on for several minutes. 

“What’re you thinking about?” You asked in a hushed whisper, not daring to speak louder than the wind chime. 

“Nothing important,” was his gentle reply, following your unspoken rule as he continued to brush his thumb on your bottom lip. “…Aside from how much I want to kiss you.” 

You rolled your eyes playfully and smiled, the butterflies in your stomach making your skin flush at his words. “You always want to kiss me. And I always say yes. So just do it already.”

Akira paused for a split second before he chuckled under his breath. “You’re right,” Akira’s voice came out as a sort of purr as he took your chin between his fingers, tugging you a little closer and stealing a quick kiss that didn’t satisfy either of you. “So I hope you don’t mind if I spend the rest of this afternoon drowning you in kisses.”

You rolled your eyes, and pulled him back in for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	13. Kisses on the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27) Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.

Waves crashed on the shore, slowly yet powerfully, much like the kisses Akira would give you. The pale light of the moon reflected themselves in his eyes, captivating you as your fingers idly twirled his hair. He was gorgeous… and you had an inkling that he would say the same about yourself. You sat on his lap, resting your body on his after the long date at the beach, finding a place by the rocks and watching the stars kiss the sky until the last train was preparing to leave. 

“I really enjoyed today,” you mumbled, tracing a finger down Akira’s chest, able to feel some remnants of the salt that stuck to his body from your time in the ocean. 

Akira’s hands squeezed your hips and he chuckled a bit, his attention being drawn away from the serene sight of the ocean’s view and falling back to you. “I’m glad you did,” he hummed in response as you continued to run your hand halfheartedly over his body. “We’ll come back again soon.” 

“We better.”

“Is that a threat?” Akira chuckled and you melted at the sound, finding his voice to be more alluring than a siren’s song. He took your chin with one hand and gently tugged you closer, brushing his nose against yours, a cat-like grin on his lips. “Why don’t you reward me for taking you out on a spectacular date before you start threatening me?” 

You played along, tapping your lips and humming in thought, leaving Akira on the edge of anticipation before you shook your head with a laugh, bumping foreheads for a split second before you kissed him. You had to bite back a laugh, and with the way he smiled against your lips, you’re sure he was doing the same. 

Akira made a low noise of disapproval when you pulled back, your fingers running through his hair and tugging it gently. “Who said you could stop?” he asked in that playfully accusing tone that made you gently push his chest. Akira pulled you closer and cupped your cheek, mumbling “I’ll keep kissing you until I can’t anymore” and true to his word, and much like the waves in the ocean, crashed his lips to yours. 

You just hoped you two won’t lose too much track of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	14. Tongue Twister Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7) French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

“Ah—!” Akira had only a split second to breathe in after you pushed him down on his bed before you crawled on top of him and kissed him again, feeling him groan against your lips, still slightly disoriented by your force but not finding it unwelcome in the slightest. His hands crawled up your arms and found its way to your hair and the back of your neck, pulling you even closer and reciprocating the breathtaking kiss as best as he could. 

You took his hands from your body and grabbed his wrists, not once parting long enough to let him speak as you pressed them down over his head. He didn’t resist; rather, he was content with letting you go on with your spontaneous plan and seeing how it unfurls. It wasn’t often that you got this way. Your kisses were short but fierce, teeth knocking together and stealing his breath each time your lips collided with his, sending sparks down his spine and making his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. His head spun in all the right ways as you pressed yourself further onto him, swallowing every sound he made. 

Akira decided to play with you just a tad bit in retaliation; he hadn’t lost his momentum completely. He tugged your bottom lip with his teeth, relishing in the small gasp that always excited him, waiting to see what you’d do. 

And he wasn’t disappointed. 

You kissed him roughly, forcing your tongue between his lips when he groaned, brushing it against his and feeling him reciprocate immediately. Though you certainly enjoyed it when he did so, you were more keen on taking your time to explore his mouth, memorizing every crevice and every tooth, keeping it a secret exchange between you two. Akira arched his back into you as you alternated from kissing him to invading his mouth with your tongue, his head spinning more and more with each passing second as if you were drugging him with your kisses. 

Only when you were finished did you pull away, panting and breathless, wiping the excess strand of saliva with the back of your hand as you sat on his lap. Both of your faces were flush with color, taking a moment to recuperate from your hungry kiss. You were about to move to get up when Akira took hold of your hips and flipped you over.

“Akir— Mmf!!” you squirmed as Akira kissed you with the same intensity you had shown him just moments before, deciding it was the best way to get revenge. He pulled back with a wide smirk as you sucked in a deep breath, hands clutching his shoulders. 

“You got to have your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


End file.
